This invention relates to a new and distinct selection of Bougainvillea, a member of the Nyctaginaceae family, which was discovered by me as a sport occurring in a group of the Bougainvillea Hybrid cultivar Juanita Hatten (unpatented). This sport was discovered in the summer of 1989 in Mobile, Ala. in one of the commercial greenhouses of Hatten's Nursery, Inc. as a spontaneous bud sport growing on a potted specimen plant of the Bougainvillea Hybrid cv. Juanita Hatten. Because of the high quality growth habit, and the unusual coloration of the flower bracts of this plant, it was selected by me for propagation. Asexual reproduction of this plant by cutting at my nursery in Mobile, Ala. has continued from generation to generation and shows that its characteristics remain fixed and that its homogeneity can be assured.